


Sex Syndicate

by RidingAHugeDickGrayson



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Earth 3, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidingAHugeDickGrayson/pseuds/RidingAHugeDickGrayson
Summary: For all good, there is evil. The Justice League’s evil comes from Earth-3, the Crime Syndicate. The Syndicate is made up of doppelgängers of heroes you know and love including the League, Titans, and many more.
Kudos: 2





	Sex Syndicate

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters! All rights go to DC.

Tim Drake sat back on his bed in the Crime Syndicate headquarters. He was laying on his back with his head and shoulders propped up on the bed rest: the perfect masterbation position. He was naked of course and his dick was at its full length of 6.5 inches. As moaning from Talon’s room bled through the wall separating his room from Tim’s, Tim started to rub his hard cock. 

He knew the moaning was coming from Darkfire and Oracle as he saw them walk into Talon’s room completely naked. The two villainesses we’re getting fucked, and fucked hard by the loudness of their moans. He wanted so badly to get railed by Talon’s cock, although he had never seen it, Tim knew it was huge.

He also had a feeling that Talon was bi, as his gaydar was pretty good due to him being bi as well. He did, however, heavily favor men to women. 

Tim wanted to go in that room so badly, but for one, Talon was his boss and two, Talon was in his early 20s while Tim was 16. However much he wished to have Talon’s cock destroy his ass, it couldn’t happen. 

Tim sighed and stuck three fingers up his ass, hoping to sort of match the feeling of getting fucked. He began to fuck himself with those fingers and soon his moans began to become just as loud and the Oracle and Darkfire’s. His dick twitched in pleasure and started dripping precum. 

Suddenly his door slid open. In the doorway was Red X. Tim quickly stood up, his cock still throbbing and dripping precum. Red X looked down at the boy’s 6.5 inch cock and pulled his own dick out of his pants.

It was 7.2 inches and was extremely veiny. “Suck it!” The villain commanded and Tim got on his knees to start licking his tip. “I said suck it!” And with that, Red X shoved Tim’s head all the way down to the base of his cock. His balls were still hidden in his suit, but Tim could feel some pubes tickle his nose as the villain began to face fuck Tim. 

Tim could taste X’s precum on his tongue and he pulled off the huge dick. “Fuck me daddy!” The boy said and ran to his bed. He was on his hands and knees and his ass was pointing up to Red X. X took his chance and rammed his hard cock up the boy’s tight hole, making Tim scream. After about a minute of being railed and moaning like the bitch he was, Tim saw another figure walk passed his bed and sit on the chair next to it. 

It was Talon! He was completely naked too! He used both hands to stroke his thick, veiny, 8 inch cock. “L-let me s-suck on it d-daddy,” Tim moaned and Talon stood up and walked over to the boy and put his huge dick in the boy’s mouth, neither one caring about the age difference. 

As Red X continued to ram Tim’s ass, Talon started to face fuck the boy. If Tim didn’t have Talon’s cock in his mouth, he would’ve woken up the whole building with his moaning.

Behind the boy, Red X lowered his pants to his knees, revealing his ass to the hallway through the open door and allowing his large balls to fap against the boy’s smooth ass. Between the feel of Red X’s ball on his ass and Talon’s bushy pubes against his nose, Tim couldn’t take it anymore and his cock shot out several strings of his thick, teen cum. 

Seeing the boy cum pushed both villains over the edge too and they came in the hole that their cock had been filling and they moaned with pleasure. 

Outside in the hallway, faint clicks came from a camera that was pointed into the naked teen’s room. It had captured everything and the figure talking the pictures quickly sneaked away. 

Red X took his cock out of the boy’s ass and quickly pulled his pants back up and left. Tim swallowed Talon’s cum and looked up at him. He had huge pecs and a extremely defined 8-pack. With his hands on his head, the boy could see his bushy armpit hair in all its glory. Underneath his belly button, a thick happy trail led down to a thicker bush of pubes and an even thicker, semi hard cock. Below that his massive balls hung, they were definitely a little hairy but the Tim loved them.

The villain leaned in and whispered, “Never tell anyone about this! You understand?”

“Yes daddy!” Tim replied, but when Talon started to walk away Tim shouted, “No daddy please fuck me!”

Talon walked back over to the boy and stroked his cock a couple times before putting his tip in the boy’s slightly hairy hole. Tim moaned in pleasure, but quickly turned around when Talon took his tip back out. 

“Another night,” The villain said. “Now take a shower! You’re all sweaty and you have cum dripping out of every hole. Oh and walk to the showers completely naked. It’s an order!”


End file.
